earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Taishan
Category:HordeCategory:TaurenCategory:Shaman =Physical Description= For a tauren woman, she is unremarkable. She's not the most physically attractive, nor is she the most scarred. For all intents and purposes, she is as average as one can get. There is however a scorched scar running directly across her eyes and her muzzle where she was repeatedly struck with an electrified wand. * Her equipment could best be called patchwork, and not readily the product of a stable mind. However the one thing always on her person is a piece of Arcanite carved into the crest of the Thunderhorn Warparty whos Eyes glow brilliant green. =Personality= Taishan is Boisterous and Gregarious when she's with friends, though she doesn't seem to have too many anymore. When with strangers or acquaintences, she is quiet and reserved, seemingly very in control and in the know. Though should you incur her wrath, it will not be sated until she feels her point is made, however hopeless the fight. Firm in her beliefs, a trait she picked up from one of her friends, when before she had been wishy-washy. A simple description of a changing person is hard to get a grasp on, but I'm sure everyone understands. =History= Born to the Darkcloud family in the Grimtotem tribe, she was a Seer. Able to speak and commune with the spirits from the get-go. The only Seer in her family since Magatha Grimtotem herself. The other families, Skycaller, Ragemane, Stormeye and Grimtotem were rich with Seers, though they weren't particularly as Potent as Taishan ( A derivative of the Tauren word for Dancer.) It was decided among the council of Elders that such potential should not be restricted to one Bloodline among the tribes. Like the strongest and greatest of the males, Tai was 'destined' to be used as Breeding Stock, having a Child with a decided male of each family. This was of course kept some manner of a secret, but as secrets go, so too did this. Looked upon with envious eyes and scorn, she was pretty much kept to herself, (for her own saftey, so they said.) It didn't matter to Tai, she had plenty of people to talk to. The wind, the earth, the rain. Each had things to say, and they too listened in turn. (She's particularly fond of Water. She's funny!) * Earth. This was her guardian. He was quiet, and rarely spoke often, but always to great effect, and always with undeniable truth. A Shelter and an anchor. * Fire. Best described as the Trickster of the Group, she was definately a red-head. Humor and Warmth were her Trademarks, as well as Rage and Wrath were equally her own. * Water. The maternal figure of the group, always confessing concern and fussing over Taishan and the others. * Wind. If there was a Leader of the group, this was it. He was wise, and cunning. He never allowed the others to sway his decisions, and they were bound together by him. A family for one child who was otherwise alone. These spirits while not of this world, knew of the world. and they were always around. As they chose to be. They heard and saw what Taishan either could not, or would not. And so they decided, since she would not, that This was not where her Destiny lay. A land that Earth had been. Fire had heard of, Wind had seen and Water had grown. A green and lush valley to the north. During a walk with her guardians, Earth split the land and dropped Taishan into one of the great gorges of Thousand Needles. Wind slowed her fall and Water carried her away. Fire rained from the sky to hault her persuers. She has not seen her real family since. How she got from Thousand Needles to Mulgore while unconscious isn't known to her, it was Ysera, She of Dreaming, who had come across this dreamer in that world between death and sleep, after she had fallen. Someone who could see and understand Dreams while still waking was a rare thing, an Oddity dying on the rocks. She gave the poor child a dream life. One of happiness and without strife. With a loving family to remember, not the one she left behind. Re-naming the small one 'Liu'. A derivative of the Draconic word Loe, which meant Love. As She of Dreaming was a patron of the Druids, she imbued the young tauren with the gifts of Druidism and set her awake to live the new 'dream'. However eventually the effect wore off. Through Ysera's will or Taishan's, it's not known. (although to break an enchantment from an Aspect is unthinkable, so one could safely assume it was through the Green's will.) She's simply existed as a collaboration of those two people since. Torn between either of them, she's not really either anymore.